The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: With Emma's darkness becoming too much to bare. The heroes of Storybrooke become more and more hopeless as they continue struggling to release Merlin from his leafy prison. The find hope within some notes made with unidentified handwriting which Arthur states belongs to Merlin's Former Apprentice. Can they help our heroes save Merlin?
1. The Mysterious Apprentice

**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mysterious Apprentice**

Regina sighed with frustration as she slammed yet another book closed,

"I am this close to using weed killer on that bloody tree!" she growled and Robin smiled gently as he came up behind her and hugged her around her waist before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head,

"You'll get it Regina….. I know you will" he whispered and she couldn't help but smile gently before turning in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck before sighing gently,

"Never tell Emma I said this… But it's hard being the saviour" she said with a frown and Robin couldn't help but chuckle gently,

"Your secret is safe with me" he said before lifting her chin gently and pressed a soft kiss to her lips which she happily returned before smiling and she sighed before pulling away reluctantly and took a next book off the seemingly endless pile and as she scanned the text her expression became puzzled and Robin looked concerned,

"What's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head,

"No….. Nothing's wrong it's just…." She said before pulling out a book she'd previously read and placed it next to the current book and pointed to the handwriting,

"If these are Merlin's notes…" she said before moving her finger,

"Then whose are these?" she asked quietly and Robin instantly understood her meaning,

"It's different handwriting" he concluded and Regina nodded with a bright smile,

"It seems our little garden weed had a helper" she said and Robin looked at her,

"You think he had an apprentice?" he asked and she smiled brightly before gathering the book in her hands,

"Only one way to find out….. We need to speak to Arthur" she said and Robin followed her as she rushed out the room.

* * *

Arthur examined the handwriting before nodding,

"You are correct Madame Saviour….. This handwriting belongs to Merlin's former apprentice" he confirmed before sitting back in his chair and Regina looked confused,

"Former?... What do you mean 'Former'?" she said becoming slightly frustrated but Robin held her hand instantly calming her. Arthur closed the book gently before sitting back in his chair at the famous round table,

"Long before Merlin became imprisoned within that tree….. He and his apprentice had a disagreement that Merlin unfortunately would never discuss with me and it resulted in her leaving Camelot and she was never seen again" he explained and Regina took a step forward,

"She?" Regina edged him on to continue causing him to smile,

"I find it hard to believe myself but yes…. Merlin's apprentice was a young woman by the name of Paige. Very skilled when it came to the magical arts. She was as powerful as Merlin. Sometimes I thought she was maybe even more so" he admitted and Regina smiled brightly,

"Which means there's a very strong possibility she knows how to free him from that tree" she said more to herself but Arthur frowned as he rested his chiselled jaw against his joined hands,

"I'm afraid Merlin's apprentice is a dead end Madame Saviour… You'll never find her" he said but Regina's smile didn't fade as she leaned forward,

"Just watch me" she said before turning and left the audience chamber with her head held high. Robin smiled proudly before bowing to Arthur before following his love.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 :) Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. The Test Of Direction

**Chapter 2: The Test Of Direction**

Regina placed the book in front of the heroes before placing her finger over the handwriting,

"These notes were written by Merlin's apprentice….. We find her then we're one step closer to freeing him" she explained but Hook looked confused,

"I thought the old man from Storybrooke was Merlin's apprentice" he pointed out causing Regina to look at him unimpressed,

"Yes well I think it's safe to assume that he had another because Arthur referred to this apprentice as a 'she' guyliner" she said with firm sarcasm causing him to raise his hand and hook in defence.

* * *

Mary Margret rocked Baby Neal in her arms gently,

"Onto the more important matter. How do we find this apprentice?" she asked and Regina smiled,

"By using a locater potion of cause" she said simply but Mary Margret looked confused,

"But we don't have an item that belonged to her" she pointed out but Regina's bright smile didn't fade as she held up a small vile of transparent liquid,

"We have her handwriting" she said mischievously,

"Which fortunately for us is written in squid ink….. Which will enable me… to do this" she said picking up the book before blowing on the writing causing in to lift from the pages and form into an inky cloud and Regina quickly uncorked the vile before pouring the contents over the cloud and it began to shimmer as it floated left and then right as if deciding the appropriate direction before finally moving slowly towards the tower door and the heroes smiled brightly. Regina opened the tower door, allowing the cloud to begin its decent down the stairs,

"Let's go find that apprentice" she whispered.

* * *

They followed the cloud through the vast forest that bordered Camelot. They had been riding for at least half a day when Regina sighed with impatience,

"If we don't find this apprentice very soon then I'm going to use ink thinner on that bloody cloud!" she said firmly hopping her threat would make the cloud go faster but unfortunately it didn't have the ability to hear her. Charming held up his hand making them pause in their tracks,

"Should the cloud be doing that?" he asked concerned and they all looked to find that the cloud had completely stopped and was beginning to swirl and they all jumped back in shock when it simply vanished and this made Regina glare angrily,

"That's impossible! Locator spells don't just break!" she said with frustration as she approached the spot where it had vanished. Charming sighed,

"Well this is Merlin's apprentice we're talking about. If she doesn't want to be found then she will have made sure that she wouldn't be found" he said simply causing Regina's glare to fall upon him,

"Thank you prince obvious" she said sarcastically before looking at the two paths available to them,

"Why would the cloud lead us to a crossroad?" she asked more to herself before falling silent as she analysed the paths. Henry stepped forward with a curious expression,

"I think….. I think it's a test" he said suddenly causing Regina to look at him curiously before looking back towards the two paths and she smiled,

"Henry you're a genius!" she proclaimed and he looked confused,

"I am?" he asked and she nodded before placing both her hands on his young shoulders,

"You were chosen to be the next author. Chosen specifically by Merlin's quill… You can find his other apprentice" she said gently and Henry looked at the two paths as Regina gave him a smile of encouragement,

"Trust yourself….. You can do this" she assured and Henry nodded hesitantly before taking a step forward and looked at the two paths available and he suddenly closed his eyes and allowed himself to listen for a moment before allowing himself to open his eyes,

"These paths aren't real" he said suddenly and Regina looked confused as Henry continued,

"They're an illusion to lead people away from the true path" he explained before turning to the thorn bush beside him and began walking towards it without hesitation. Regina's eyes widened,

"Henry don't!" she tried but as Henry reached the bush he vanished and the heroes all looked horrified,

"Henry?!" Emma called and it was silent for a moment,

"It's ok! I'm ok" Henry answered them but his voice came from all around,

"I think I've found the apprentices' house" he called,

"The thorn bush is just an invisible barrier. It's safe to come through" he told them and they all followed.

* * *

When they saw the apprentice's home they all couldn't help but feel peaceful. It was a quaint cottage rested beside a gentle spring. Charming took in the magical sight,

"Well… Not a bad place to settle down" he said gently,

"What do we do now?" he asked and Henry looked at Regina who took a deep breath,

"We knock" she said simply as they began to approach the cottage.

* * *

It was Henry who walked up the three wooden steps before knocking on the door gently. The heroes remained cautious when they heard movement coming from the inside when the door slowly opened. A girl with long flowing brunette hair that came to her waist answered. The heroes couldn't help but look surprised. This girl was no older than 18 years old. Henry took a step forward,

"Sorry to bother you but…. Are you….. Paige?... Merlin's apprentice" he asked cautiously causing the girl to sight as she took in the sight of unexpected visitors,

"Former apprentice….." she corrected before opening the door and stepped to the side,

"You better come in" she said gently and they all followed Henry as he took the first step inside.

* * *

The young girl prepared a pot of tea over the fireplace before beginning to pour the herbal liquid into a cup. Regina couldn't hold herself back,

"I'm the saviour and we need your help" she explained but they all looked confused when the girl giggled,

"I may be many things Miss Mills but I am no fool" she said gently with maturity far beyond her age,

"I am well aware that you are not the saviour" she said before looking towards Emma with a gentle smile,

"She is" she said simply and Emma looked surprised,

"How did you…..?" she began but Paige simply smiled,

"I can sense it… I can also sense that your power has been corrupted by darkness" she explained gently and Emma stepped towards her with a look of desperation,

"Can you help me?" she asked and Paige frowned,

"I'm so sorry but that is beyond even my own power… I think you already know of the person who can help" she said gently before taking a seat. The heroes shared glances with each other. Mary Margret was the first to speak,

"Merlin" she said simply and Paige nodded but Regina stepped towards her,

"Merlin is the reason why we have come to you… He's…" she tried but Paige looked at her awkwardly,

"Trapped inside a tree" she confirmed as she nodded,

"I am well aware" she explained before standing,

"I am truly sorry but… I cannot help you" she said with a quiet voice that was mixed with sadness. The heroes were all silent and Emma rested her head on Hook's shoulder as he held her. Charming took a step towards her before kneeling down so he was eye level with her and she looked at him confused but he smiled gently,

"How old are you Paige?" he asked gently and all the heroes were puzzled by his sudden question but they saw the apprentice smile softly as she became slightly bashful,

"I just turned 18 last week" she told him gently causing him to smile brightly,

"Congratulations" he said gently before looking around the cottage,

"Do you live here by yourself? Where are your parents?" He asked and Paige soon became sad,

"I…. I don't know" she whispered,

"Merlin raised me since I was a baby" she explained and Charming nodded in understanding,

"So young with the burden of trying to live up to the world's greatest sorcerer but… I think you're even more powerful" he whispered causing her to look at him confused,

"You do?" she asked and Charming smiled before nodding and stood before helping her to stand,

"I know you have the power to free Merlin from that tree" he assured her,

"I am begging you… Will you help us?" he asked and Paige looked around them before nodding slowly,

"I will try my best" she whispered and Charming smiled brightly.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 :) Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Enchanted Gardening

**Chapter 3: Enchanted Gardening**

Paige stood before the tree and looked sadly as she placed her hand gently against the trunk and a tear slipped down her cheek,

"The last thing I said to him was that I never wanted to see him again" she whispered sadly and Charming took a step forward before placing his hand on her shoulder gently,

"What happened between you both is now in the past….. You can save him" he assured her and Paige managed to look at the prince before smiling softly before once again looking at the tree sadly.

* * *

Arthur watched from the shadows with a scowl. Sir Percival stood behind him,

"What now sire?" he asked and Arthur sighed,

"The apprentice's return poses a threat to our plan" he said,

"If I am ever to make Excalibur whole again then we must make sure that Paige is never able to release her master from that tree" he finished firmly before glancing at his knight,

"See to it that our new guest is comfortable….. Make sure she suspects nothing" he ordered and Percival bowed with understanding and respect.

* * *

Belle was in her chamber watching the petals of the enchanted rose with a sad expression as she raised her hand to brush her fingertips against the glass softly,

"I miss you Rumple" she whispered. Belle glanced up to the view outside which offered her a view of the castle courtyard and she looked surprised to see Paige standing in front of the tree stood wrapped in her night robe. Belle was quick to go and join her.

* * *

She held the bell jar in her arms as she came to her side,

"It's a bit cold to be out here this late" she said gently and Paige sighed sadly as she hugged herself, shielding herself from the cold and Belle looked at her sadly,

"He obviously means a lot to you" she said gently and Paige nodded as she approached the tree before sighing sadly,

"He raised me….. He's the only family ever known….. And I let him down" she whispered sadly and Belle took a step forward,

"I'm sure that's not true" she whispered,

"What made you leave Camelot in the first place?" she asked gently and Paige sighed once more before turning and rested against the tree gently,

"I… Merlin had powers that one could only dream of….. Including the power to travel in time" she explained and Belle looked shocked,

"Rumple always told me that was impossible…. How could Merlin possibly know how to…..?" she tried but Paige smiled sadly,

"If everyone knew the secret of time travel then the world would be a disaster" she explained gently as she rested her head against the tree's bark gently,

"I… Merlin told me when I was 10 years old that he had found me by the edge of a well in an abandoned village" she whispered sadly,

"I was in this hand woven bassinette" she said with a gentle smile,

"He told me how I was the tiniest thing he had ever seen but as soon as he held me in his arms he could sense the power inside of me…. When I turned 16 I begged him to teach me the secret of time travel so that I could go back…. And try to convince my parents to not give me up" she explained and Belle had a tear running down her cheek. Paige sighed,

"When he refused saying I wasn't ready….. I was frustrated and angry. So I left" she explained,

"Now all I want to do is tell him I'm sorry" she said as she turned towards Belle who smiled despite the tears running down her cheeks and nodded,

"I'll do everything I can to help. We all will" Belle assured her causing Paige to smile as her gaze fell on the enchanted rose,

"Your husband isn't with you?" she asked curiously and Belle shook her head sadly,

"We couldn't move him. He was too weak" she explained and Paige nodded in understanding before smiling,

"Well then… Perhaps there is something I can do" she said as she placed her hand over the bell jar and a cloud engulfed them both and they suddenly appeared back in Belle's chamber who looked confused but Paige smiled as she gestured behind her and Belle looked over her shoulder and felt another tear fall down her cheek as she saw Rumple resting on her bed and she looked back at Paige quickly,

"You….. You did this?" she asked and Paige smiled before nodding and took a step towards Rumple's sleeping form,

"Now I think your husband has slept long enough" she told her gently before waving her hand over him and Rumple's body glowed for a moment before he began to stir and he slowly opened his eyes,

"Wh…. What happened?" he murmured sleepily and Belle gasped in relief before rushing to his side and smiled down at him softly as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks,

"It's ok Rumple….. Everything's going to be ok now" she whispered and Paige smiled softly as Rumple sat up before hugging Belle close and she happily did the same,

"I'll leave you both be" Paige said softly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 :D These are all the chapters I have so far so you'll have to review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Traitor

**Chapter 4: Traitor**

Paige found it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned but all she could think about was freeing Merlin. She threw the covers back before she sighed with frustration and she waved her hand causing her to be engulfed in smoke and she was once again in her travelling attire. She walked to the door before opening it and she gasped in shock to find Sir Percival standing there with a flaming torch. She placed a hand over her heart,

"Do you make a habit of sneaking around the castle at knight?" she asked with a unimpressed tone partnered with a glare and the knight chuckled before bowing with respect,

"Apologies my lady but I have a message from King David" he explained,

"He wished you to meet him at the forest border. He thinks he may have found a way for you to release Merlin from his prison" he explained and Paige gave a soft smile of hope before nodding in understanding,

"Thank you Percival. I'll leave immediately" she said before leaving the room and headed down the corridor and down the stairs. Sir Percival closed his eyes sadly before placing a snuffer over the torch causing it to extinguish,

"I'm so sorry Madame Paige" he whispered guiltily as he retreated into the darkness.

* * *

Paige excited the castle to find a saddled horse waiting for her near the drawbridge but as she passed Merlin's tree. The sleeve of her shirt became snagged between the bark as if the tree were actually grabbing her and she looked confused before smiling gently as she pulled it free and she placed her hand against the tree softly,

"I'll be back soon" she whispered before walking over to her steed and rode off towards the forest.

* * *

Paige didn't see how the tree leaked a small trail of sap as if it were actually shedding a tear.

* * *

Paige travelled to the forest as she had been instructed. She had found a map in the horse's saddle bag and the trail had been marked but when she reached the end of the trail she was met with nothing but the forest surrounding themselves that were illuminated by the moonlight,

"David?!" she called out but received no response. The horse was becoming slightly unnerved by their current destination and began to fidget and she patted him gently,

"Easy boy" she soothed before dismounting and tied his reigns to a nearby branch. She took a few steps forward as she searched for a sign of David but found non when she heard a twig break behind her and she turned quickly before letting out a sigh of relief before smiling softly,

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again" she whispered as Arthur stepped out of the shadows with a charming smile before bowing his head respectfully,

"The feeling is mutual Madame Paige" he said and Paige smiled brightly before running up to him and hugged him tightly,

"I missed you dear friend" she whispered and Arthur smiled sadly as he hugged her back gently,

"I have missed you too" he replied and smiled genuinely when she pulled back,

"Where's David? Is he with you? He sent me a message to meet him here" she explained and Arthur smiled,

"I'm afraid I was worried you wouldn't have come unless the message were from David. I heard of how quickly he gained your trust" he explained and Paige smiled softly,

"He's the first person to ever treat me normally instead of….. Well 'the sorcerer's apprentice'" she explained and he nodded in understanding,

"I summoned you here because it is rumoured of a flower that grows in these parts that can undo any magical enchantment" he explained and Paige looked confused,

"I have never heard of such a flower" she stated and Arthur smiled before placing his arm around her waist as he guided her further down the path,

"Merlin was studying it in the early days before he was transformed into a tree" he explained and Paige nodded slowly as she followed Arthur who proceeded to remove a role of parchment from the pouch on his belt,

"I have a drawing of the flower" he said before handing it to her with a gentle smile as he watched her take it before unrolling it and her eyes widened as she examined It and she nodded with a smile,

"It shouldn't be too hard to find" she said before turning and travelling further down the path. Arthur's smile became a firm expression as he followed.

* * *

Paige kept a sharp eye out for the flower. Pausing in their walk to take a look around when Arthur held up a peach in front of her causing her to jump before smiling and he chuckled,

"I know how much you love these" he said and Paige smiled as she took it gratefully before taking a bite and sighed with bliss,

"Oh there is nothing better than a Camelot peach" she proclaimed causing Arthur to chuckle once more when is eyes fell on something behind her,

"Is that it?" he asked causing Paige to turn and she held up the parchment before nodding in confirmation,

"It would seem so" she said gently but didn't move from her spot causing Arthur to smile awkwardly,

"Aren't you going to retrieve it?" he asked and Paige smiled at him,

"Me?" she asked with a giggle before shaking her head,

"The honour should go to the king of Camelot" she said gently and Arthur shook his head with a chuckle,

"Oh no. Merlin would much more appreciate it if you retrieve it" he responded quickly and Paige's smile became small,

"Perhaps" she said softly,

"But he would only be grateful if that flower held the power to free him" she said with a sad expression as she looked towards him and he looked at her unbelievably,

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a slight humourless chuckle but Paige's expression didn't change,

"Merlin was a great believer in herbal remedies instead of the constant use of magic." She explained,

"I followed his belief" she said sadly before sighing,

"I wanted to believe you Arthur I really did. We were best friends in the days before you became kind and how do you repay those treasured memories…. You bring me here to lose my memory. Anyone who studies under the profession of magic knows that this type of flower removes all memories with a simple smell of its pollen" she recited as if from a book with a sad tone,

"You don't want me to release Merlin" she concluded simply and Arthur sighed,

"I didn't want to hurt you Paige but I can't allow you to free Merlin" he said trying to explain,

"So erasing my memory is the answer?!" she demanded angrily and he shook his head slowly,

"I took no pleasure in it. It was my first option" he explained quietly before looking away from her and Paige's eyes widened,

"Oh well this just keeps getting better. You had options?!" she demanded once more before smiling sarcastically,

"Oh please your majesty tell me of these options you had. What was your plan? Take away my magic somehow? Send me on a wild goose chase that would last months?" she interrogated and Arthur closed his eyes,

"Poison" he whispered suddenly and Paige's face fell before looking down slowly at the peach in her hand which had begun to shake slightly and Arthur rushed forward and helped her as she fell forward,

"It's alright Paige don't fight it" he comforted as she tried to push him away weakly but he head her close before beginning to rock her back and forth,

"Shhhhhhhhh….. It's alright" he soothed before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head,

"I never wanted to hurt you" he whispered,

"With every drop of my blood Paige I swear that to you. You were and always shall be my best friend" he whispered and Paige looked at him tensely and opened her mouth to speak and Arthur leant forward to hear,

"T…. Tr….. Traitor" she whispered and Arthur looked at her stunned before she vanished in a cloud of smoke,

"NO!" he yelled with an angry expression.

* * *

Paige reappeared resting against Merlin's tree,

"I…. I'm sorry" she whispered as her head filled with fever,

"You were trying to warn me" she concluded weakly,

"I'm sorry I didn't understand… But thanks to Arthur…. I worked it out" she whispered before pulling a dagger from her belt weakly before slicing it against her hand and winced painfully before quickly placing her hand against the bark which suddenly began to glow,

"Your knowledge adapted my magic" she explained weakly,

"The magic that flows through my veins" she whispered before her eyes slowly closed.

The tree was engulfed in light and when the light faded. Merlin was kneeling there holding Paige in his arms with a concerned expression,

"No Paige come on" he begged before picking her up in his arms,

"I'll bring you to my tower. I'll save you I promise" he vowed firmly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 :) Will Merlin be able to save Paige? You'll have to review in order to find out :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. My Only Wish

**Chapter 5: My Only Wish**

Merlin appeared within his tower before placing Paige gently on the examining table,

"It's ok you're gonna be alright" he assured before turning and stretched out his arm towards the tower door and a protective barrier soon appeared. Arthur wouldn't be able to harm Paige any further. Merlin quickly returned to Paige's side before tapping her cheek gently,

"Paige look at me. Keep your eyes opened" he instructed and gave a gentle smile when she obeyed with difficulty,

"That's if…. What did he do Paige? What did Arthur do to you?" he begged and Paige couldn't find the strength to talk but she moved her head slightly to her hand and Merlin looked quickly to see the half eaten peach in her hand and he took it quickly and sniffed it before pulling away with disgust,

"Deadly Nightshade" he whispered before throwing the peach down in anger,

"That monster" he said as he looked around his tower desperately but he heard Paige cough and he quickly came to her side when he realised she was trying to speak,

"Take it easy" he instructed but Paige shuck her head weakly,

"….. Cr…. Crystal….. Crystallised… Sapphire" she whispered weakly and Merlin looked confused,

"Crystallised Sapphire?" he asked but Paige was too weak to respond and he thought for a moment,

"Crystallised Sapphire!... Paige you're a genius!" he proclaimed before rushing over to one of his shelves and grabbed a wooden ornate carved box and opened it to find a sapphire crystal inside. He proceeded to grab a mortar and pestle before beginning the process of crushing the sapphire into a sparkling dust,

"Hold on Paige just a little longer" he begged before rushing to her side once more as he held the mortar in his hand and proceeded to wave his hand over the sparkling dust and they instantly began to glow and Merlin was quick to start the process of spilling the dust in an outline around Paige and he watched as Paige's unconsciousness turned to sleep and he sighed with relief before brushing hair away from her forehead gently,

"Rest now… Let the magic do its work" he whispered gently before waving his hand, conjuring a comfortable armchair next to the examining table and sat beside her. He then proceeded to wave his hand once more and a light formed around Paige's head and Merlin smiled gently as he watched projections of her childhood move within the light,

"They'll bring you a comfortable sleep" he explained in a gentle whisper as he held her hand in his gently praying she would be ok come morning.

* * *

Arthur was in panic when he returned to Camelot to find that Merlin's tree was no longer present. Sir Percival came running to him quickly,

"Sire….. It is as we feared. Merlin is back in Camelot and we can't gain access to his tower" he explained and Arthur had a firm expression,

"If our guests ask then Merlin is a traitor and only seeks to bring Camelot harm." He said firmly,

"Is that understood?" he asked rhetorically and Sir Percival nodded firmly as Arthur headed back inside.

* * *

"A traitor?" Charming asked unbelievably and Arthur nodded with a sad expression,

"I found it hard to believe myself…. Merlin was my advisor and… Paige" he began before looking down and Charming stepped forward,

"What about Paige?" he asked quickly causing Arthur to look at him sympathetically,

"I'm so sorry… I thought you knew…. A significant amount of blood was found in Paige's chambers….. It appears Merlin did not wish anyone else who shared his knowledge and methods within the walls of Camelot" he explained sadly and Charming looked shocked as he stepped backwards causing Snow to come to his side quickly,

"I'm so sorry Charming" she whispered before hugging him gently but Charming gave a firm expression,

"Where is Merlin now?" he demanded.

* * *

Merlin was sleeping in his chair as the sun shone through the tower window,

"Papa Merlin?" said a tired whisper causing him to stir and he sat up quickly before smiling brightly as he saw Paige waking up. She looked much better than the night before,

"Easy there. Let me help" he said gently as he helped her sit up and Paige smiled sleepily before hugging Merlin and he hugged her back as she began to cry,

"I'm so sorry" she whispered and he shook his head gently as he held her,

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I should have realised you would have become curious about your birth parents with growing age" he said gently before pulling back and smiled softly,

"People think of me as a wise man…. But in truth I have made many mistakes" he explained before looking down sadly and Paige looked confused,

"I don't understand" she whispered and Merlin sighed before looking back at her,

"Paige I… The truth is…. I didn't find you when you were a baby…. Your parents' entrusted you to my care" he explained and Paige looked shocked,

"What?... I….. I don't….. You said you found me in an abandoned village near a well" she stated with confusion and Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her,

"I know… I didn't want to tell you that… But your parents made me….. They told me it was essential that that is the story you had to be told" he explained and Paige looked at him confused,

"Who am I?" she whispered sadly and Merlin sighed,

"You are Paige. My apprentice…. And the truth is you were born in the future" he admitted and Paige stood quickly causing her to stumble and Merlin was quick to help her but she pushed him away trying to reach for the door but he was quick to stop her,

"Paige I know this is a shock but you must trust me" he begged and Paige looked at him sharply,

"Then tell me who my parents are!" she demanded loudly and Merlin sighed sadly before looking down and only after a moment did he look at her,

"I can't tell you…. But I can admit that you will soon discover who they are. When they entrusted you to me they gave me this to give to you on your 18th birthday" he said before waving his hand causing a simply silver chain to appear that held a small white shard of porcelain,

"I know this is all very confusing but your parents assured me that this would lead you to understanding who they are" he said softly as he watched Paige slowly take the necklace in her hand.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5 :D The questions keep building and building haha :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Assisting The Darkness

**Chapter 6: Assisting The Darkness**

The next day David kept trying to break down the door to Merlin's tower but it couldn't even be damaged never mind opened. He swung his sword repeatedly against the wooden structure in frustration when the sword suddenly vanished and he turned quickly to see Regina standing there with an unimpressed expression,

"That's not going to do anything as I'm sure you've already worked out" she said with a bored tone and Charming sighed as he looked back at the door,

"I can't even hear anything from inside" he said and Regina nodded in understanding,

"That's the point of a protection barrier…. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out. Not even sound" she explained and Charming sighed sadly before slamming his fist against the door in frustration and Regina rolled her eyes,

"Pull yourself together! You'll face Merlin when he stops being a coward" she assured him firmly but Charming shook his head slowly,

"You don't understand… It's my fault Paige was her. I begged her to come….. It's my fault she's dead" he whispered sadly and Regina sighed suddenly understanding his anger and frustration and she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Hey… None of this is your fault…. None of us knew that Merlin would be some evil mad man once released from that tree" she said attempting to comfort him and Charming looked up suddenly,

"She's dead" she said suddenly and Regina nodded sadly,

"Yes I know" she responded but Charming turned quickly as he shook his head quickly,

"No you don't understand….. The only person who could have released Merlin from that tree… If he killed her then….. Surely he would have just killed her in the courtyard there and then" he said quietly and Regina couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration,

"You're seriously judging his murder tactics?" she asked sarcastically and he shook his head quickly,

"No you don't understand….. I don't think he killed her" he explained and they both looked quickly when they saw the tower door open and Charming looked relieved to see Paige standing there with a soft smile,

"David's right" she said gently,

"Merlin's innocent of all claims Camelot's so called king has made" she said but Charming didn't answer before rushing forward and hugged Paige tightly,

"Thank goodness you're safe" he said as Paige hugged him back and smiled brightly as she buried her face in his shoulder,

"Thank you for trying to avenge my death" she whispered causing Charming to chuckle.

* * *

Luckily Arthur was on a hunting trip so the heroes of Storybrooke were able to meet in Merlin's tower without suspicion. Merlin bowed respectfully,

"I have awaited your arrival for so long" he explained and Regina nodded,

"We know Arthur told us of how you had prophesised our arrival many years ago" she explained and Merlin shook his head,

"He only told you half the prophecy" he said,

"I had a vision that the saviour would arrive in Camelot but she was to be cursed with the burden of the dark one" he explained before looking down sadly,

"Arthur saw it only as an opportunity to slay the dark one and take possession of the dark one dagger… I tried to tell him that he could not slay the dark one but… Arthur is just obsessed with making Excalibur whole again" he said and Regina held up her hands in frustration,

"Wait one moment abra cadabra! What has the dark one's dagger got to do with Excalibur?" she asked and Merlin sighed before looking at Paige who looked toward Emma with a guilty expression,

"Over the past two days Merlin explained to me how he came to be imprisoned in that tree… Merlin forged Excalibur in hopes that it would bring the dawn of a new age to the kingdom of Camelot… The blade was forged with pure light magic… But all magic comes with a price." She explained as Hook held Emma in his arms comfortingly,

"Half of the blade became infected with darkness and Merlin had no choice to break it in half" she told them,

"To keep the half of the blade that was still light. Merlin placed it in the stone and took the dagger shard back to Camelot but….. It was stolen on the journey back" she explained sadly and Merlin sighed,

"Because of my carelessness….. The thief was overpowered by the darkness and became the first dark one" he told them and Belle looked at Rumple sadly as he pulled her close and held her in his arms whilst Charming did the same for Snow. Robin came up behind Regina with a curious expression,

"What happened after that?" he asked and Merlin looked at Paige sadly,

"Not long after that was the time Paige stopped being my Apprentice for… Personal reasons but… I soon had the vision of the saviour's arrival…. Arthur stole a spell I had been working on to increase vegetable growth speed but it ended up transforming me into a tree" he finished but Paige smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"But now we'll be able to help you anyway we can but we can't allow Arthur to get his hands on the dark one's dagger" she said firmly and Regina looked at Emma who nodded as she had the same idea. Regina waved her hand causing the dagger to appear in her hand,

"It's safest here in the tower" she said and Paige went to take it but Merlin was quick to stop her,

"Darkness is very corruptive" he reminded her and she nodded before allowing him to take it.

* * *

Paige assisted Killian with bringing Emma to the joining room of Merlin's tower,

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Paige asked and Killian smiled gently as he placed her sleeping form on the bed,

"More than you'll ever know" he confirmed before looking around the chamber,

"Was this your room lass?" he asked and Paige smiled gently before nodding,

"Yes but I'll be fine I'll just sleep on the couch in the workshop" she assured and Hook nodded,

"What will you and Merlin do for food?" he asked causing Paige to smirk and fold her arms,

"I have a five finger discount within the castle kitchens" she said teasing Causing Hook to chuckle,

"Oh I like you lass. You're a girl after my own heart" he said before smiling softly at his sleeping Princess,

"You remind me a lot of Emma" he said gently and Paige couldn't help but smile softly,

"You really think I'm like her?" she asked and he smiled at her before nodding,

"I do" he said before placing a hand on her shoulder as he went to leave,

"Thank you for agreeing to look after her" he said gently and Paige nodded gently,

"You're welcome captain" he said gently and he smiled brightly as he left but turned once more to look at her,

"And just like Emma….. You'd make one hell of a pirate" he said and Paige smiled as he left before waving her hand causing the candle to extinguish and she left Emma to rest wondering if she truly was like her.

* * *

 **Some VERY BIG clues in this chapter as to who Paige's parents are :D hehe ;) use your detective skills and see if you can work out who they are over the next few chapters ;) who knows the clues in this chapter may have already given it away ;) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. The Apprentice Has Become The Master

**Chapter 7: The Apprentice Has Become The Master**

Paige woke in the morning before proceeding to go and tend to Emma's fever. She placed a cool cloth across her forehead as she rested. Merlin came up behind her with a look of concern,

"How is she doing?" he asked and Paige sighed before shaking her head as she looked at Merlin,

"Not good… Hey pupils have expanded….. Her eyes are nearly fully black" she said sadly,

"Soon the dark one will have full control" she said regrettably as she continued to tend to her fever,

"Any luck with the dagger" she asked and Merlin shook his head slowly,

"Still trying" he explained and Paige sighed before standing and retrieved her basin of water,

"Why not let me take a look?" she asked and Merlin was quick to respond,

"No" he said firmly,

"You are my apprentice and I won't have you dabbling with dark magic" he said and Paige rolled her eyes,

"You forget I'm 18 now" she responded causing Merlin to look at her firmly,

"Whether you like it or not young lady. I am your guardian and you are my responsibility until I say you are ready. Am I clear?" he asked firmly and Paige frowned before nodding slowly,

"Crystal" she responded before heading back into the workshop.

* * *

It was hard to hold Charming back from attacking Arthur after he had been told that he had attempted to murder Paige,

"We have to keep going like nothing is wrong" Snow reminded him in a whisper and he took a deep breath but he instantly calmed when he heard Baby Neal cry and went to his cradle before picking him up in his arms,

"I just feel like she's my responsibility" he explained quietly as he rocked Neal in a soothing manner and Snow sat down as she watched him with a confused expression,

"I know….. What I don't understand is why?" she said and Charming sighed,

"I don't know Snow… I really don't know" he whispered as he looked at his now sleeping son in his arms.

* * *

Belle smiled as she brought Rumple some tea,

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently and he smiled before nodding,

"The girl Paige's magic really did the trick. I feel like a new man" he told his wife causing her to giggle as she placed a cup in front of him,

"Pun intended?" she asked and he couldn't help but chuckle as he took a sip of his tea as she sat down and joined him.

Robin was on his way to his chambers when he bumped right into Paige who was carrying a basket of fruit and vegetables and he quickly caught the basket before if fell to the floor and he chuckled,

"You should be more careful" he said and Paige giggled,

"I'm fine. Arthur's in a meeting with the royal court….. Thank you" she said as she took the basket gratefully before placing one of the apples on top on the pile and Robin chuckled before tossing one up in the air he had sneakily taken without her noticing causing her to raise her eyebrow and he chuckled,

"Sorry…. Former thief" he explained before placing the apple back in the basket and Paige smirked before waving her free hand causing his money pouch to appear in her hand and Robin looked stunned as she tossed it back to him,

"Former apprentice" she teased causing him to chuckle and she giggled before gesturing to the basket,

"Go on then. Help yourself" she said with a bright smile and he chuckled before taking the apple once more,

"Regina loves red apples. They're her favourite" he explained and Paige nodded in understanding,

"Peaches are my favourite but since the incident with Arthur….. Well….. I guess red apples are my favourite now… I can't stand green apples" she said with a disgusted expression,

"Too sour" she said causing Robin to chuckle,

"Regina's exactly the same" he responded.

* * *

Hook had received a letter from Paige asking him to meet her in the south Meadow and he was quick to respond. It didn't take long for her to appear in a cloud of smoke as soon as he arrived and she smiled,

"Time for your sword fighting lesson captain" she announced causing Hook to chuckle,

"That's adorable…. You think that I need teaching" he announced and Paige smirked before waving her hand causing a sword to appear in her hand,

"Well…. We might be going up against the most skilled knights in Camelot….. There's no harm in some practise" she said before smirking,

"That is…. Unless you're scared to lose to a girl" she mocked causing him to chuckle as he drew his cutlass from his scabbard but hesitated,

"No magic" he said firmly and Paige giggled before holding up her hands in surrender,

"No magic I promise" she said before swinging her sword and Hook was stunned for a moment but quickly blocked her attack,

"Come on captain. Too much of an old man to take on an 18 year old?" she mocked and he chuckled as their swords clashed with each other,

"You're good lass. I'll give you that" he praised,

"Where did you learn to sword fight?" he asked and Paige smiled brightly,

"A girl needs to know how to defend herself and not just with magic. To use magic against someone who doesn't share the same ability would be bad form" she explained and Hook smiled proudly,

"Good Lass" he said as he continued their training.

* * *

When Paige returned to Camelot. She was horrified to find that Merlin was begin attacked by a dark influenced Emma,

"Give me that dagger!" she yelled as she threw another fire ball but Merlin quickly dodged it. Paige quickly took cover,

"Where's the dagger?!" she yelled and Merlin looked at him from his shield that was an overturned table,

"It's safe!" he yelled simply and Paige rolled her eyes and something came over her and she suddenly came out of her hiding place and held her hands up in defence,

"It's ok Emma… Just calm down and we can help you" she tried but Emma's eyes were completely black,

"NO! I'M THE SAVIOUR! I'LL SAVE MYSELF!" she yelled angrily and a blast of dark energy erupted from her hands but Paige was quick and a similar energy erupted from her own hands. Merlin had to cover his ears from the sound of violent combat. It didn't take long for Emma to fall weak and fainted to the ground of the tower. Merlin checked to see if it was safe before rushing to her aid but Paige couldn't help but stare at her own hands,

"I…. I've never used magic like that before" she whispered more to herself and Merlin looked at her almost sadly.

* * *

 **Ok :D Any ideas who Paige's parents are yet? :D Please review and let me know who you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Deception And Revolution

**Chapter 8: Deception And Revolution**

David was pacing back and forth with frustration,

"No way it's not happening" he said firmly and Merlin sighed,

"You still have Arthur's trust your majesty. All you need to do is lead him and his knights away on a hunting trip. Giving Paige enough time to place a barrier over the castle" he explained and Charming laughed humourlessly,

"Oh that's all? I want to kill the man for what he's done not go hunting with him" he said angrily so Paige stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"David….. Do you believe that I can cast this barrier?" she asked and he looked at her before sighing,

"You know I do" he said causing Paige to smile,

"Then you must know that I believe you can delay Arthur and the knights long enough to for me to do so" she said gently before waving her hand causing a talisman to appear and she gently placed it around his neck,

"It will protect you. Arthur and his knights will be unable to harm you. When you see the talisman glow that means that the barrier is up. You must then grasp the talisman and simply say 'Camelot' and it will transport you back here" she explained and Charming sighed before nodding.

* * *

Paige and Merlin watched from the tower window and David, Arthur and the knights rode off on their hunting trip,

"What about Guinevere?" Merlin asked and Paige sighed sadly,

"She was always kind to me….. I will give her the chance to choose" she explained and Merlin nodded in understanding and when he saw that the hunting party was now out of sight, he looked towards Paige,

"Ok. It's time" he said and she nodded in understanding before heading to the tower door but glanced towards the adjoining tower in which Hook was sat next to a sleeping Emma and Merlin smiled in understanding,

"She's being well looked after" he assured her and Paige smiled gently with a nod before leaving.

* * *

Paige was in the castle courtyard casting a number of different protective enchantments when she heard a cough for attention behind her and she turned quickly with surprise before smiling,

"Oh…. Rumplestiltskin" she acknowledged before giving a polite curtsy,

"May I help you?" she asked and Rumple smiled awkwardly,

"You can call me Rumple and….. There's really no need to curtsy to me" he said and Paige smiled embarrassed,

"Sorry it's just….. You were always my favourite dark one" she explained,

"Don't tell Merlin" she whispered with a giggle and Rumple looked surprised,

"I was your favourite?" he asked and Paige nodded with a smile before returning to her process of creating the barrier,

"Of course… You were the very first dark one to give into the darkness for selfless reasons and all to protect your son" she told him and Rumple couldn't help but smile gently,

"Thank you" he said softly before taking a step forward and came to stand by her side,

"That's actually why I came… I wanted to thank you for saving me" he told her gently,

"I owe you my life" he said softly and Paige smiled gently as she paused in her actions,

"You owe me nothing" she said gently but Rumple shook his head quickly,

"Oh no. I am in your debt" he insisted causing Paige to smile bashfully,

"Well… There is one thing I would like" she said nervously and Rumple smiled brightly,

"I'll try to help in any way I can" he promised and Paige smiled excitedly,

"I've always wanted to learn how to spin straw into gold" she proclaimed and Rumple's smile soon became a frown,

"I… I'm sorry Paige but… Ever since the darkness was removed I….. I no longer have magic" he explained sadly as he looked at the ground and Paige frowned at his sadness before stepping forward and took his hand,

"Come here" she said gently and Rumple looked at her confused as she pulled him forward gently,

"Wh…. What?... I don't understand" he stuttered nervously but Paige smiled with gentle reassurance,

"It's ok….. Close your eyes" she ordered gently and Rumple was hesitant but did as he was told and he felt Paige mould his arm so it was directed towards the sky,

"Keep your arm here" she told him gently before coming to his other side and he felt her take his hand in her own,

"Now think of everyone you have ever loved and cared for…. Think of those you wish to protect. Let the memories fill your mind as well as your heart" she whispered and Rumple did so and for the first time in what felt like forever. Rumple felt Peaceful.

* * *

Paige smiled brightly at what she was witnessing,

"Rumple….. Open your eyes" she instructed and he was slow to do so but his eyes widened as he saw the magical energy that was erupting from his hand. Paige was doing the same with her free arm and he smiled brightly as he watched the barrier encase Camelot. They had done it. They had done it together. Rumple turned towards Paige with a bright smile before hugging her tightly and he lifted her into the air and spun her around,

"You are amazing!" he proclaimed and Paige giggled in surprise as her hands rested on his shoulders as he spun her around before finally placing her back on the ground,

"I give you my word. You'll be spinning straw into gold in no time" he promised and Paige smiled brightly.

* * *

It didn't take long for David to appear and he smiled brightly,

"Nice work Paige" he praised but Paige smiled at Rumple,

"I had help" she said gently and Rumple couldn't help but feel proud as he smiled back.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8 :) Please review and let me know what you think :D Paige's parents shall be revealed in the next chapter so be sure to go back and look at all the clues :D There's A Big Clue in CHAPTER 5! but you'll have to have a sharp eye and mind in order to work it out :D haha The challenge is set! Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Family Reunion

**Chapter 9: Family Reunion**

Paige sighed sadly as she admired the necklace her parents had entrusted to Merlin for him to give her on her 18th birthday. She brushed her thumb against the porcelain white surface. Her only wish was that they could have given it to her themselves. She placed it within her jewellery box safely before going for a walk.

* * *

Merlin watched her in his crystal ball and sighed sadly. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Arthur and his knights who had taken to camping on the south side of the forest. Arthur hadn't been happy when he discovered that he was no longer able to enter his own kingdom. Merlin had seen how sad Paige was when she gave Guinevere the choice to either stay with them or go with Arthur. Merlin knew that Guinevere had always enjoyed the finer things in life so it was of no surprise to him that she chose Arthur.

* * *

Paige didn't sleep that night. She just sat within the labyrinth until dawn. When she came to the centre of the labyrinth. She came across a wishing well and smiled softly,

"I guess there isn't really any harm wishing for something for myself for once in my life" she said to herself before waving her hand causing a simple gold coin to appear in the palm of her hand and she closed her eyes softly,

"All I wish for… Is to be held by my parents….. Even if it's only once" she whispered before allowing the coin to fall into the mysterious waters below.

* * *

The next morning Arthur stood before the castle's barrier,

"Merlin! I demand you face me!" he yelled but it was Paige who appeared in a cloud of smoke,

"He's resting" she said simply and Arthur glared at her,

"I should have known it was you….. I never should never have shown you mercy" he growled and Paige smiled with sad amusement,

"If you think your actions were merciful then you are more of a fool than I first thought" she said simply and Arthur slammed his fist against the barrier in anger,

"I AM THE RIGHTFUL KING OF CAMELOT!" he yelled but Paige didn't even flinch and she was silent for a moment before shaking her head,

"You are no king" she whispered sadly before waving her hand causing Excalibur to appear in her hand and Arthur looked quickly to his now empty scabbard before looking at her angrily once more,

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled and Paige held Excalibur in her hands as she looked down sadly,

"Goodbye old friend" she murmured before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Paige reappeared in the round table chamber as a tear fell down her cheek as she slid down the door weakly as Excalibur rested at her side and she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

When Paige finally returned back to the tower. She found Merlin pacing back and forth with a concerned expression before looking at her relieved before hugging her,

"Where have you been? I saw you confronting Arthur and then you vanished and I had no idea where you were" he said concerned and Paige sighed sadly,

"Excalibur is now back in its stone" she said gently and Merlin frowned seeing that she had been crying,

"Paige what's wrong?" he asked gently as he helped her to sit and he saw another tear fall down her cheek,

"I just…. Everyone in my life…. Arthur, Guinevere….. Even you" she said as she looked at him sadly,

"It all just seems like an illusion now" she whispered and Merlin frowned before hugging her gently as she cried,

"What is it you want Paige?" he asked and Paige took a shuddered breath before looking at him with tear filled eyes,

"You've been the only father like figure I've ever had and I am truly grateful….. But all I want is my parents" she whispered as another tear fell,

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm letting you down" she murmured but Merlin cupped her cheek gently,

"Hey….. You could never let me down. I have always thought of you as my own daughter and I couldn't be more proud of you….. But you're right" he said gently and she looked at him confused as he nodded sadly,

"Go to the parlour at noon today… And you'll have the answers you seek" he explained and Paige simply hugged him tightly and he was happy to do the same.

* * *

Paige stared at the clock anxiously as the time slowly ticked by and she finally let out a breath as the clock chimed noon.

* * *

She made her way slowly to the royal parlour and hesitated at the door as she rested her hand against it gently and she took a deep breath before pushing the door open gently.

* * *

At the same time someone approached the table within their chamber where they found an envelope. The hand opened the envelope gently before pulling out a simple card which read:

 _'Meet Paige in the royal parlour for afternoon tea. Signed Merlin'_.

* * *

Paige was confused as she entered the parlour to find only a box waiting for her on the table. She approached it slowly before lifting the lid with a gulp and her face soon became curious as she lifted the small item from the box…. A simple teacup. It was damaged. It had a chip in the side and it was as if time slowed down as Paige reached for her necklace and placed the small white porcelain shard against the gap and it fit perfectly and she was too stunned to react. She didn't know what this went until she dropped the necklace back beneath her shirt when a voice spoke from behind her,

"Our chipped cup" Belle said happily as she came towards Paige and took it from her gently,

"Thank you for bringing it here Paige" she said gently and Paige looked between Rumple and Belle stunned before smiling softly,

"You're more than welcome" she whispered.

* * *

 **Hehe :D Who guessed that the white shard around Paige's neck was the piece missing from the chipped cup? hehe ooooooo I am devious :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Going Up Against The Dark One

**Chapter 10: Going Up Against The Dark One**

Merlin was heading to the parlour to see how things were going when he saw Paige leaving with Rumple and Belle. He had never seen her with such a bright smile and he couldn't help but smile gently. It seemed only yesterday that she was still the tiny baby who had been placed in his arms.

Rumple smiled at Paige,

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon tea Paige" he said and Paige nodded as she smiled gently,

"You're welcome" she said gently before turning to leave and Belle smiled as she linked her arm through Rumple's,

"I must show you the library later" she said with a bright smile and Rumple smiled at her before glancing at Paige's retreating form and smiled once more at Belle,

"Actually Belle…. I'm afraid I'm busy this afternoon" he explained and Belle looked puzzled,

"Really? Doing what?" she asked curiously and Rumple smiled before looking back towards Paige,

"I believe I promised Paige a spinning lesson" he said and Paige paused in her tracks before turning with a stunned expression,

"Really?" she asked softly and Rumple smiled before shrugging his shoulders slightly,

"Only if you really want….." he tried but Paige had suddenly ran back to him and was hugging him tightly,

"Yes! Yes… more than anything" she said and Rumple couldn't help but chuckle as she hugged her back gently and Belle couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Paige was standing in front of a mirror in the tower waving her hand repeatedly. Changing her outfit with a look of worry and Merlin chuckled when he entered,

"Nervous?" he asked and Paige turned with a look of worry,

"I…. I just want him to like me… I want to make him proud" she admitted and Merlin smiled before approaching and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"He already likes you Paige… He and Belle both do" he assured before hugging her gently,

"But remember…. You can never tell them who you are…. They'll find out….. In time" he said sadly and Paige nodded,

"I understand" she responded quietly.

* * *

Paige was delighted to find Belle would be joining her and Rumple. Belle smiled gently,

"I hope you don't mind" she said gently but Paige was quick to hug her and Belle was surprised but hugged her back with a smile and Paige pulled back quickly managing to keep calm,

"Sorry… I don't mind at all" she said and Belle smiled. Rumple did the same before waving his hand causing a spinning wheel to appear,

"Shall we?" he asked.

* * *

Rumple passed Paige some wool,

"Spinning the wool into thread is the tricky part" he explained after giving her a demonstration but Paige had a look of hard concentration on her face as she pulled on the wool gently before quickly twisting the small strands of wool and little by little it became thread. Rumple watched with amazement as Paige looked at him for feedback,

"Like this?" she asked and Rumple smiled proudly,

"You picked that up very quickly" he praised with a chuckle,

"You're a natural" he said causing Paige to smile bashfully before shrugging her shoulders gently,

"Must be in my blood or something" she said softly and Rumple nodded,

"Well it's either that or you're a born natural" he commented causing Paige to smile softly as he went on to teach her the process of turning the thread into gold.

* * *

Belle smiled brightly as she admired Paige's sparkling gold thread and giggled,

"I think your title has been taken Rumple" she teased as she took the thread gently from Paige and watched how it sparkled in the light that came from the windows and Rumple rolled his eyes with amusement but Paige couldn't help but blush gently,

"Here…." She said gently before taking the thread back gently and waved her hand causing a piece of light blue cloth to appear along with a needle and Belle watched curiously as Paige threaded the gold thread through the needle before starting to sew an elegant pattern into the cloth and Belle felt tears come to her eyes as Paige used magic to tie the knot in the thread when she was finished before holding it up for her to see. The gold thread spelled out: _'Rumplestiltskin & Belle'_ in elegant script with a stitched rose next to it,

"Gold thread with blue fabric seemed fitting for the both of you" she explained gently with a smile and Belle looked at her stunned with tears in her eyes and Paige was stunned when Belle suddenly hugged her,

"Thank you" she whispered as Paige hugged her back gently.

* * *

After the spinning lesson. Paige offered to show Rumple and Belle her favourite place in the whole castle. The conservatory of sound.

* * *

Belle smiled brightly as they entered the conservatory and admired the roses that bordered the windows,

"Oh it's so beautiful" she murmured as she listened to the beautiful melody that filled the air and Rumple smiled before bowing politely,

"May I have this dance Mrs Gold?" he asked and Belle giggled as she curtsied back before taking his hand as he pulled her close before beginning to dance with her.

* * *

Paige smiled softly as she watched them. Her hand brushed against the white chip that hung around her neck when she looked up startled when Rumple held out his hand to her,

"Your turn" he offered and Paige smiled bashfully before shying away and shook her head gently,

"Oh no….. I….. I don't dance" she admitted awkwardly and Rumple looked confused,

"Why not when you love this place so much?" he asked and Paige blushed with embarrassment,

"I…. I can't dance" she confessed and Belle stepped forward with a look of confusion,

"You've lived in Camelot nearly all your life. A kingdom that holds a ball every night…. And you don't know how to dance?" she asked gently and Paige shook her head gently, feeling embarrassed,

"I was never invited" she explained with a sad tone so Rumple smiled gently before taking her hand and helped her up and she looked at him confused,

"Want to know a secret?" he asked gently and Paige nodded hesitantly and Rumple smiled as he placed her hand on his shoulder and took her free hand in his other,

"I don't know how to dance either" he admitted softly and Paige felt herself smile softly as she began to dance with her father.

* * *

Merlin was working on an experiment with the dark one's dagger when green smoke swirled around his head and he breathed it in before falling into a deep sleep. Emma stood behind him wearing black leather and her hair was completely white,

"Sleep well sorcerer" she whispered as she took her dagger in hand and smiled sinisterly,

"I've taken care of the organ grinder… Now it's time to take care of the monkey" she whispered with a smirk.

* * *

Paige couldn't help but feel slightly silly and giggled as she danced with Rumple and he twirled her around but she stopped quickly with a look of concern as she looked over Rumple's shoulder,

"What's wrong?" he asked before turning and his expression became concerned when he saw that the roses where dying around them,

"Excalibur" Paige suddenly said before running out of the conservatory. Rumple and Belle were quick to follow,

"Paige!" Rumple yelled after her.

* * *

Emma had hypnotised hook into doing her bidding and smirked,

"Now my love….. Remove Excalibur from its stone for me" she whispered and he nodded slowly due to his trance like state before approaching the stone that rested within the centre of the round table. Hook used Arthur's chair to climb up onto the table before starting to reach for the sword when Paige burst into the chamber,

"Enough!" she yelled firmly before throwing a sphere of magical energy, causing Hook to freeze in mid stance,

"Only a true hero of willing nature can remove Excalibur from its stone" Paige said firmly as Rumple stood in front of Belle protectively and Emma smirked at Paige as she continued to glare,

"If Hook touches that sword then he'll be destroyed" she said firmly and Emma smirked with sinister amusement,

"Well you can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs" she said simply,

"And it looks like I just found my next egg" she said with a sinister firm tone but Paige just smiled,

"I'm not afraid of you" she said simply as she stepped forward,

"You're not getting your hand on that sword….. Not so long as I'm around" she said firmly and Emma smirked,

"Is that so?... Well then" she said before going to slam her hand inside Paige's chest but she winced when Paige suddenly grabbed her wrist and smirked,

"Nice try dark one…. Never mess with a girl who has fast reflexes" she said firmly and Emma glared at her,

"I won't be beaten by some weak witch" she growled firmly and Paige smiled,

"Oh I'm no witch….. Like you…. I'm a product of true love with the blood of the dark one running through my veins which makes me an absolute equal to you" she finished with a smile and Emma suddenly looked scared as she tried to pull her wrist free and Paige smiled gently,

"Don't fight it Emma… This isn't you. Let me help" she said gently as her hand began to glow brighter and brighter and the light engulfed them both. Rumple and Belle had to shield their eyes from the light and as it died so did Hook preservation spell and hypnotic trance and he turned quickly to find Paige helping Emma to stand and she looked exhausted,

"Wh… What happened?" Emma asked weakly and Hook quickly jumped off the table before rushing to her side,

"Emma!" he said as he helped her to stand and Paige smiled innocently,

"Oh just a simple enchantment I've been working on with Merlin" she fibbed,

"The darkness is gone… You're free" she said with a gentle smile and Emma looked shocked before smiling brightly at Hook as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

Charming came running into the room with Snow who was carrying Neal, followed by Merlin,

"What happened?" Charming demanded as Snow looked concerned,

"Are you all alright?" she asked and Emma smiled finally pulling away from hook and ran to them before hugging them both tightly,

"It's gone….. The dark one's gone. I'm free" she told them and they both smiled relieved before hugging her back tightly and baby Neal gurgled happily.

* * *

Merlin watched the happy family feeling proud when he saw the dark one's dagger suddenly rise from the floor and went flying towards around the room searching for its next host,

"Paige!" he yelled and she acted quickly,

"Now I command sword to my hand!" She yelled causing Excalibur to fly from the stone to her hand and Charming looked stunned as she used it like baseball bat to hit the dagger away,

"What?! Merlin made the sword I made the stone" she admitted before seeing the Dagger fly towards Rumple and her eyes widened,

"LOOK OUT DAD!" she yelled before jumping in front of him and held the sword in front of her and lightning erupted from the blade as the dagger finally became whole with Excalibur and Paige sighed with relief as she allowed the sword to fall to the floor and she stumbled but Rumple was quick to catch her,

"Whoa easy there" he said as he helped her up before looking at her curiously,

"Dad?" he asked and Paige looked at him speechlessly.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed chapter 10 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the final chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Lullaby

**Chapter 11: Lullaby**

Paige was stunned before trying to stand by herself but she has used too much magic at once causing her to stumble once more,

"I….. I'm sorry…. I… It was a…. I'm sorry" she finished suddenly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and Rumple looked confused,

"Paige wait!" he tried but she had already vanished. Merlin quickly stepped forward,

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's alright" he assured with a gentle smile,

"I'll leave you to….. Well….. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" he finished awkwardly before vanishing a cloud of smoke as he went to find Paige. As Snow, Charming, Hook and Henry hugged Emma. Belle smiled gently as she watched before glancing at Rumple and her expression turned to one of concern,

"Rumple are you alright?" she asked gently and Rumple looked at her confused,

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked and Belle pointed gently to his cheek,

"You're crying" she pointed out gently and Rumple touched the wetness on his cheek before looking at Belle,

"So are you" he pointed out and Belle quickly caught the tear that had spilled down her cheek.

* * *

Merlin found Paige in her room. She was holding her white porcelain talisman with a sad expression and Merlin sighed before coming to sit beside her,

"Are you ok?" he asked gently and Paige gently let the necklace fall back into place,

"I….. It just slipped out" she murmured sadly and Merlin nodded before wrapping his arm around her shoulder,

"I understand….. Don't worry. They'll only see it as a misunderstanding" he assured her as he pulled her close and hugged her comfortingly and Paige was quick to hug him back as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I just wish they could know the truth" she whispered sadly.

* * *

Merlin had returned a now whole Excalibur to its stone before checking on the castle barrier. He was heading back inside to return to the tower when a voice spoke from his right,

"Who is she?" the voice asked causing Merlin to turn quickly in surprise,

"Mr Stiltskin….. You startled me" he acknowledged and Rumple stepped forward,

"Who is she?" Rumple repeated causing Merlin to struggle finding what to say,

"I….. I'm afraid I don't understand" he tried but Rumple now looked angry and frustrated,

"Don't take me for a fool. Who is Paige?" he asked firmly and Merlin was silent before sighing,

"I'm sorry Mr Stitltskin but…. I can't tell you" he finished awkwardly and tried to continue on his way back to the tower but Rumple was quick,

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me…." He began firmly as he grabbed Merlin's arm but his body suddenly became tense as a vision passed through his mind.

* * *

 _Belle was lying in a bed as Rumple sat beside her with a bright smile as he passed her a small baby wrapped in pink silk,_

 _"9 whole months but our little Paige is well worth the wait" Rumple saw himself say and he saw his wife smile softly as she took the baby and held her in her arms but her smile soon became tears,_

 _"We can't give her away Rumple…. We just can't" she whispered as she looked up at him sadly and Rumple saw himself sigh sadly,_

 _"We'll see her again when the time is right….. You know that if we don't give her to Merlin to raise in the past then Emma will never be free of the darkness" he whispered sadly as he leant over and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead softly before waving his hand causing a small piece of Blue fabric to appear,_

 _"We've been through this before… Unfortunately so does she" Rumple murmured as he showed Belle the piece of blue cloth that had their names stitched in gold thread._

* * *

Rumple pulled away quickly releasing his grasp on Merlin,

"She… She's my daughter." He murmured shocked as he looked at Merlin,

"Mr Stiltskin please…." He tried but Rumple vanished in a cloud of smoke and Merlin acted quickly as he ran back to the tower but by the time he got there….. Paige was gone.

* * *

Rumple had transported to the conservatory of sound before using magic to bring Paige's sleeping form to his side. Her head rested on his lap and he hesitantly brushed his hand through her brunette curls,

"I should have seen the resemblance" he said quietly,

"You look as beautiful as your mother" he said gently with a soft smile,

"You have my eyes… Not to mention your mother's intelligence. You're so grown up" he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek,

"I didn't even get to see you grow up" he murmured sadly as she slept but he saw her begin to struggle in her sleep and he concluded that she was having a nightmare,

"Shhhhhh" he soothed gently before waving his hand causing a soft melody to fill the air and he was hesitant,

 _"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go, Gonna tell you how much I love you, Though you think you already know"_ he sang gently remembering how a simple melody always soothed Bae,

 _"I remember I thought you looked like an angel, Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm, You've had me wrapped around your finger, Since the day you were born"_ he continued remembering the vision of little baby Paige wrapped in her blanket. Sleeping safely in his arms,

 _"You're beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be… my little girl"_ he sang as a tear fell down his cheek as he watched her smile softly in her sleep,

 _"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile, Could melt my heart of stone, Now look at you, I've turned around….. And you've almost grown"_ he said with a sad smile as he brushed his hand through her hair soothingly,

 _"Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you', In the moonlight at your door, As I walk away, I hear you say…."Daddy, love you more""_ another tear spilled from his eye,

 _"You're beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"_ He sang smiling as he thought about the words,

 _"Someday, some boy will come, And ask me for your hand, But I won't say yes to him unless I know, He's the half that makes you whole"_ he couldn't help but feel emotional at those set of words,

 _"He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man, I know he'll say that he's in love, But between you and me, He won't be good enough"_ he sang with a light chuckle,

 _"You're beautiful baby from the outside in, Chase your dreams but always know the road, That'll lead you home again, Go on, take on this whole world, But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"_ he finished gently before hesitantly leaning over and pressed a kiss to his little girl's forehead.

* * *

 **Song used 'My Little Girl - Tim McGraw' :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **King Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Forget Me Not

**Chapter 12: Forget Me Not**

Rumple had taken Paige back to her room and laid her back in her bed peacefully. He sat by her bedside as she slept and Merlin appeared silently in a cloud of smoke and watched sadly as Rumple brushed hair out of her eyes gently,

"How many years?" he asked quietly causing Merlin to look down sadly,

"Time travel is… Very complicated. For Paige it is 18 years that she has been without her birth parents… For you and your wife….. In the future….. I can't be sure. The only time I have ever time travelled was when….. When you and your wife summoned me to… To bring her away." He admitted sadly and Rumple stood slowly and looked at him,

"I… You raise her with love and kindness….. Don't you?" he asked and Merlin nodded,

"She wants for nothing until her 17th birthday when she wishes to learn the power of time travel" he explained and Rumple nods in understanding before going to leave but stops at the tower door and looks over his shoulder slightly,

"I….. I don't wish my wife to know about this….. Unless it's from myself" he said quietly causing Merlin to nod before Rumple left, closing the tower door behind him.

* * *

Merlin hadn't slept a wink. He was sat at his writing desk when Paige finally emerged from her bedroom,

"I can't remember the last time I slept that well" she told him as she stretched out her relaxed bones and Merlin didn't look up,

"No nightmares?" he asked and Paige shook her head with a peaceful smile,

"No even the slightest one" she assured and she suddenly looked at him concerned,

"Is everything ok papa Merlin?" she asked causing him to stand up slowly and he smiled at her gently,

"You don't have to call me that anymore" he said gently causing Paige to smile softly before she took a step forward and she hugged him,

"Just because I now know who my parents are… Doesn't mean you are any less papa Merlin to me" she said quietly and Merlin smiled as he hugged her back before resting his head above her own,

"It's time to send the heroes of Storybrooke back home" he said gently and Paige nodded gently.

* * *

Merlin allowed Paige to create a portal to Storybrooke. Rumple stepped forward,

"What will happen to Arthur and his court?" he asked Paige and she smiled gently before shrugging her shoulders,

"I have no idea. I'm still the apprentice so whatever happens next is up to Merlin" she said gently and Rumple suddenly hugged her causing the other heroes to share slightly confused glances. Rumple brushed his hand through her hair gently,

"You're stronger than you think" he whispered gently causing Paige to smile gently as she pulled away,

"Thank you Mr Stiltskin" she said quietly. It was Charming who stepped forward next,

"Perhaps before the new Camelot restoration….. You and Paige could accompany us back to Storybrooke?" he asked Merlin,

"We can have a celebration in your honour" he suggested causing Paige to look at Merlin with an excited expression and he couldn't help but smile softly before looking back at Charming,

"We'd be honoured" he answered causing both Charming and Paige to smile brightly.

* * *

Paige took in Storybrooke with glances of amazement when Rumple slowly came to her side,

"Do you like it?" he asked and Paige smiled at him brightly,

"To me this is the most magnificent of kingdoms." She whispered causing him to smile softly.

* * *

Charming's idea of a feast was grannies idea of all you can eat buffet. Paige thought Granny's hamburgers were amazing. They were the best thing she had ever tasted. Merlin smiled at her,

"I think it's time to go home" he said gently causing Paige to look at him sadly,

"So soon?" she asked causing Merlin to place his hand over her own,

"I don't mean back to Camelot…" he began gently causing Paige to look at his hand over her own before looking at him confused,

"I….. I don't understand" she murmured causing Merlin to smile as he took her hand in his own,

"Come with me" he said before allowing a cloud of smoke to engulf them.

* * *

They appeared in a peaceful area not far from the main town and Merlin smiled before giving Paige a gentle tap on the shoulder causing her to step forward and she smiled softly before kneeling down in front of white marble gravestone,

"Bae" she whispered gently as she reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips over the marble surface softly. Merlin came up behind her before placing a hand on her shoulder,

"I thought you might like to see your brother before I send you back home" he explained gently and a tear fell down Paige's cheek as she smiled softly,

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked quietly and Merlin smiled softly,

"In time" he answered and she nodded in understanding before smiling up at him,

"Could I have a moment alone with my brother please?" she asked and he nodded gently,

"Of course" he answered before leaving her alone.

* * *

Paige smiled softly as she sat next to the gravestone and lent her head against it gently and closed her eyes,

"I always wanted a big brother" she whispered gently and she suddenly felt someone holding her in a brotherly embrace as Bae's ghostly form hugged his little sister,

"And I a little sister" he answered with a smile as her expression matched his own as her eyes stayed closed,

"I'm so glad I got to meet you at least once" Bae whispered as he pressed a ghostly kiss to the crown of her head,

"Take care of our papa… You're stories only just begun" he whispered and Paige woke with a start before smiling softly at the gravestone and she pressed a kiss to her fingertips before placing them against the marble,

"Thank you brother" she whispered before standing and she waved her hand with ease causing a bouquet of forget me nots to appear in front of the grave,

"These will live forever… Just as the memory of you shall" she whispered with smile before returning to Merlin.

* * *

Merlin brought Paige to the wishing well that sat on the border of Storybrooke. He smiled at her gently,

"This was where it all began… Your mama and papa. This is where they were married" he explained causing Paige to smile softly before turning to him and hugged him gently,

"Thank you" she whispered and Merlin smiled as he hugged her back,

"You will always be like a daughter to me and no matter what happens….. Wherever you are. Wherever you go. I am always with you" he said before waving his hand causing a portal to open next to the wishing well and Paige fell her heart beat fast when she saw everything she had ever wanted before her but before she could take a step forward….,

"Paige!" Rumple yelled as he ran towards them,

"Paige wait!" he begged before coming before her and she looked confused,

"Mr Stiltskin….. What's wrong?" she asked concerned and Rumple smiled softly as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek gently,

"That's a very formal way to address your papa" he said softly causing Paige's eyes to widen as a tear escaped and she couldn't form words so she just hugged him tightly and Rumple felt tears fill his own eyes,

"I am so proud of you" he whispered and she nodded as she buried her face in his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head,

"We've got all the time in the world to look forward too" he whispered,

"You, me and your mother" he finished as he brought her at arm's length and brushed away her tears,

"But….. But you have so long to wait" she said sadly and Rumple smiled softly and shook his head,

"Not really" he whispered,

"Belle's pregnant" he told her causing Paige to look at him surprised and after a moment she smiled brightly as he hugged her once more,

"Now….. I believe me and your mother have waited enough" he told her and turned her gently towards the portal,

"They're waiting for you" he whispered as he helped her walk the first few steps and she held his hand as he stood behind her,

"Don't look back" he told her gently and she nodded gently and it was as if time slowed down as she released her papa's hand and stepped through the portal and Rumple closed his eyes as she did so and the portal closed behind her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12 :D Please review and let me know what you think :D**

 **King Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Reuniting With The Past

**Chapter 13: Reunited With The Past**

Rumple and Merlin walked back to granny's diner in silence until Rumple came to a stop,

"Will she be ok?" he asked quietly and Merlin looked at him and after a moment placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,

"Time will tell" he answered causing Rumple to nod before looking towards the window of Granny's and saw his wife smiling happily as Ruby hugged her. She had probably just told her about the pregnancy. Rumple turned back towards Merlin and held out his hand towards him,

"Good luck Merlin… Until we meet again" he said causing Merlin to smile brightly as he shook his hand,

"I look forward to it Mr Stiltskin" he answered with a gentle nod before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Paige had her eyes closed as the portal closed behind her and she felt fresh air hit her face and she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and she gasped in shock as she took in the beauty around her. She smiled brightly with a giggle as two butterflies flew around her and she spun around as they did so. She followed the garden path and smiled at the wishing well that had rose vines that wound their way around its archway and she brushed her hand against the sandy stone. The magnificent garden reminded her of the conservatory of song back in Camelot. In fact… The flowers in the garden were exactly the same.

* * *

Paige looked up to see a castle that rested at the head of the garden. A castle that Merlin had told her about many times in his tales of the dark one except this castle was now filled with light, love and pure magic. She went to step forward to continue her journey towards the castle when she heard a small repeated yippy bark and a small white fluffy dog emerged from the labyrinth and she couldn't help but laugh when the dog jumped into her arms and began to lick her cheek happily,

"Whoa!... Hey!" she giggled,

"That tickles" she protested but didn't really mind as the little dog continued with its lovable actions when a voice called out,

"Teacup!... Oh Teacup where have you got to now?" asked a voice that Paige knew all too well. It had aged but it hadn't changed. The little dog Paige now knew to be called Teacup jumped out of her arms and ran towards her master as he came around the corner and his eyes widened,

"Paige" he said quietly and all she could do was stand there,

"Papa" she whispered and began to walk the distance towards him as he did the same and he soon picked up his pace as his smile grew,

"Paige!" he yelled as he continued to run towards her as his little girl's pace matched his open and she smiled brightly as tears filled her eyes,

"Papa!" she said and jumped into his arms when they finally reached each other. Rumple span his little girl around as if she weighed nothing as he hugged her and allowed tears to fall. Little Teacup ran around in a circle barking happily,

"Oh my little girl" Rumple whispered,

"You truly are a sight for these old eyes" he said causing Paige to smile at him brightly as a tear fell down her cheek,

"You are not that old" she protested gently before brushing a strand of hair behind his ear,

"You are starting to go grey though" she teased causing Rumple to chuckle as he wiped her tear away with his thumb and smiled softly,

"How I have missed that smile" he told her,

"There wasn't a day that me and your mother have not missed you" he whispered when suddenly,

"Rumple did you find Teacup?" Belle asked as she came around the corner and her eyes widened,

"It….. It can't be" she whispered and Rumple smiled at Paige before stepping aside and Belle approached slowly and Paige allowed a tear to fall as she smiled brightly,

"Hi Mama" she said. Her words came out shuddered due to her tears and Belle quickly pulled Paige into her arms and hugged her tightly,

"Oh my beautiful baby girl" she whispered and Paige smiled brightly as she hugged her mother back. Rumple smiled and came and embraced the two women he adored most in the world and rested his head above his daughters',

"Welcome home" he whispered before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before doing the same to his wife. Little Teacup barked for attention before rolling over, sat back down and wagged her tail causing Rumple to chuckle and Belle and Paige to giggle.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' :D Please review and let me know what you enjoyed and also if you would like a sequel whether it be a continuation or Paige's life as an apprentice. :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
